Tacto
by Arashi Ayukawa
Summary: ¿que es realmente el sentido del tacto?, serie de drabbles completo
1. Chapter 1

**Roce**

Nuevamente veía entrar por la puerta del garaje a Bella Swan; a chica que, por momentos, parecía venirse abajo, pero que en otros era capaz de mostrar una gran sonrisa. A Jacob le gustaba la sonrisa de su amiga. Le gustaban esas largas tardes compartidas mientras cometían "la ilegal tarea" de ensamblar las motos. Aunque a veces podía ver el vacío de sus ojos, el frío de su alma y como se abrazaba a sí misma, tal vez para no venirse abajo. Y en esos momentos él sentía aquel frío también. Sentía que la desolación que su mejor amiga sentía, se apoderaba un poco de su corazón y sufría también por no poder hacer algo para ayudarla.  
—Bella, ¿Segura que estás bien? —Preguntaba sin darse cuenta que era tercera vez en la tarde que decía lo mismo.  
—No pasa nada, Jake.  
— ¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar?  
—No hay nada de lo que pueda ya hablar.  
Y nuevamente se quedaban en silencio. Eran días duros, pero sentía que ya no tenían la rutina de antes; poco a poco Bella sonreía más e incluso era capaz de bromear sobre qué diría Charlie si veía las motos. Su sonrisa hacía que valiera la pena cualquier cosa.  
Ya era tarde y lo más probable es que ella estuviese de vuelta mañana, pero no dejaba de sentir tristeza al separarse.  
—Jake, debo ir a casa. Debo prepararle la cena a Charlie.  
—Dale mis saludos.  
Ahí ocurrió lo extraño. Al tomar el bolso que le entregaba, por un momento los dedos de ella rozaron la mano de él. Para Bella de seguro no había sido algo lo suficientemente importante como para registrarlo en su cansada cabeza, pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de Jacob. Ese contacto le había hecho sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica, que fue directamente a su pecho. Balbuceo, a medias, una despedida. Y mientras Bella se iba en su escandaloso auto, Jacob se quedó mirando su mano e intentando pensar por qué demonios se había sentido así ¿Por un simple roce? ¿O seria que él…?

-------------------  
Reviews y tomatazos constructivos son apreciadisimos

Abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

**Aspereza**

Habían logrado alcanzarlo. Habían acorralado al "frío" que hace un momento estaba con Bella.  
Jacob fue capaz de mirar a esos ojos escarlata que lo miraban, a él y a los demás, de una forma burlesca e intentó disimular el terror que sentía. Pero era inútil, él y los lobos lo sabían.  
—Así que aquí están los cachorros.  
"No se distraigan, diga lo que diga" oyó retumbar en su cabeza la voz de Sam.  
—Es cierto, tal vez voy a morir, pero no moriré solo. —Rió a modo de burla y dirigió la mirada hasta Jacob. —Alguien va venir a buscar a esa chica y la matará, de eso no te quepa la menor duda.  
¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿A que vendría esa amenaza? En ese momento no lo racionalizó. Sólo su instinto ocupó su cuerpo. Él era quien saltaba ágilmente, suyas eran esas mandíbulas que arrancaban trozos al vampiro, propias eran las garras que destrozaban a ese hombre.  
Ya no oía las voces de sus compañeros de manada, tampoco podía escuchar la voz de Sam en su cabeza. No sabía si alguien más lo estaba ayudando a desmembrar al vampiro. Sólo se preocupó de sentir la aspereza sus mandíbulas mientras le sacaba pedazo tras pedazo; hasta que ya no quedo nada.  
****

Reviews y tomatazos constructivos son apreciadisimos

Abrazos


	3. Chapter 3

**Caricia**

Estaba nuevamente junto a la chica a la que quería, y ambos estaban enfundados en un saco de dormir, pero no eran fáciles las cosas. Jacob sabía que Bella no lo quería de la misma forma que él la quería, porque ella amaba a alguien más: al vampiro que, en ese instante, no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo.

Aun así, por un instante, desaparecieron las preocupaciones por neófitos y el destino que pudiese tener su manada. Sólo importaba ella, cómo respiraba, si estaba congelada, si tenía hambre o lo que fuese; por lo menos para Jacob era así. Pero al parecer ella estaba feliz por esa proximidad que tenían. La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios lo que hacía todo más llevadero, incluso aquel incierto futuro.

Y mientras él pensaba todo esto, Bella se puso a hablar dormida…  
"Jacob, mi Jacob"

En ese instante tuvo ganas de reír. Suavemente le acarició el rostro y su corazón deseó que las cosas fuesen distintas. Tan distintas quetal vez ellos dos se hubiesen conocido, enamorado y podrían haber sido felices. Pero también sabía que las cosas nunca serían así; ella amaba a alguien y nada la haría dejar de hacerlo.  
Por eso, el único consuelo que tenía en esos momentos, era esa caricia que Bella no recordaría y el poder descansar a su lado al menos una vez más.


End file.
